A variety of bibs exist in the prior art whose primary object is to provide a disposable means for protecting the person and clothing of infants, restaurant patrons and the aged during eating. They are typically cut from thin sheets of non-woven paper or plastic materials. The principal differences which distinguish bibs of the prior art are the application of single or multi-layer materials and the particular means for retaining them on a user.
Heretofore, some bibs have been retained by continuous yoke shaped neck straps. Because of variations in head size, this practice has not permitted the use of a common bib for the complete range of user sizes. Other bibs have been adhesively retained to the front side of a user's body or clothes. This practice has not provided adequate retention to the user's clothes nor provided comfort when directly attached to the user's skin of a user when clothing has not been present for making an adhesive bond. Additionally, in most instances all material stock has not been utilized in making prior art bibs causing some of the material stock to be discarded during the manufacturing process. Marketing tests have shown that the commercial success of this kind of product is largely dependent on price and that a low price can significantly increase sales.